Mother and her Shadow Children
Who is Mother? "Mother" is an unknown entity whom has recently made herself known. She is presumably Mu-onna (lit. nothing woman), a japanese spirit or demon who presumably lost her child due to war or famine. She protects children in danger, but may also try to merge or absorb them. More here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mu-onna Who are her Shadow Children? Mother's shadow children, commonly referred to as Umbras, are servants of hers that do her bidding. They carry out tasks for her, and will protect her at any cost. There are 10 known Umbras: Message (eng. Messenger) - nuntius a mirror (eng. Reflection) - speculo heaven (eng. Sky) - Caelum stars - stellarum traitor - proditor face - faciem the dark (eng. Darkness) - tenebris A follower - sectator recorder - commentariis come (english meaning is unknown) - uenire Glass Shelf is presumably sectator, or A follower. The following terms are how Mother refers to her children: umbra puer – shadow child umbra filia – shadow daughter umbra filius – shadow son parva umbra – small shadow The following is a prophecy carried and known by all umbras, first in latin, then in english. mortem contraria Umbræ ortum lucis tenebrarum cadent pugna umbrae lux repellit umbrae nostris ibi semper sumus latet in tenebris, VERTIGO, oculorum caligo, stomachum ominator , subtracti luminis , Mater est, Nos sunt filiis suis Faciemus iussae Nos sunt umbrae death of shadow rise of light darkness fall shadows fight light repels our shadows we are always there hidden in shadows dizziness, blurred vision, stomach aches, lost light, She is the mother We are her children We do her bidding We are shadows. This presumably tells of the fall of Mother and her shadow children. The following is the "Pledge of Darkness", which is something all Umbras have memorized. (First in latin, then in english.) Nos pueri nostras accepit et ' '''quod mater desiderat deservire . ' 'Nos incerta nobis si quod sit optasse . ' '''Diligimus matri suae et diligeret. Bene nobis tenebrae . ' '''Comprehensa nobis. ' '''Iubet eam debeamus . Umbrae sumus filii . Sumus Nightmares. We, the Children, take it upon ourselves to serve our Mother and do what she desires. We will toss our lives if that is her wish. We love our mother, and she loves us. The darkness is kind to us. It embraces us. We shall do its bidding. We are the Children of Shadows. We are Nightmares. Presumably any Umbra who does not abide by this pledge is cast out and disowned. Lastly, the following is a message sent to an experiencer, who translated it into english. (Latin first, english last.) Sequitur uigiliae , stipula, illecebris, Solliciti sunt umbrae, Erat vero non satis ? Nos videntium te Es experiencers Confusa? iustus vigilate Umbrarum moverat Sollicita It follows, by want of sleep , and stumble, allurements, Worry about the shadows , But it was not enough ? We are watching you you experiencers Confused? just watch the shades on the move careful This is all that is known on this subject. Category:Mother Category:Shadow Children Category:Umbra Category:Glass Shelf